AOT: Advanced Warefare
by FangRide15
Summary: Not at all like Call of Duty. Just a title. Eren is a sergeant in the Survey Corps in a post apocalyptic wasteland of a world. They fight against robotic organisms known to them as "Titans." Will they survive until the last Titan falls, or will the Titans slaughter the remaining humans? Rated M for graphic violence, language, and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone willing to read this story! Welcome to my first **Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let's get started!****

_Chapter 1_

"Get down!" Eren pushed Armin behind a wall just a Class M15 Titan started shooting at them. Eren fires back from his cover, knowing he's not going to do much damage shooting the titan in the face.

"We need to get behind it!" Armin shouted.

"Yeah, no shit!" Eren shouted back. "Where the hell's Mikasa!"

"No clue! Let's try taking this down ourselves!"

"Alright, throwing EMP!" Eren pushed a button on an EMP grenade and tossed it at the Titan's "face." The EMP sends a shockwave through the giant robot, deactivating it for a short time. "Hurry! We'll be screwed if this thing comes back online!" The men rushed behind the Titan and start shooting at it's weak spot: two hydraulic pistons powering the robot. The pistons spark and break and the machine groans and falls in front of them. Eren wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

"I hope that wasn't your last EMP." said Armin.

Eren checks his belt. "No." he said. "Got two left. What about you?"

"Five. Hadn't gotten a chance to use them yet."

"You shouldn't have to. You're a marksman."

Armin shifted the sniper rifle onto his shoulder. "Yeah, but I find myself in the field more than often."

"I hear ya. Let's go find base."

_15 minutes and 2 titans later..._

"Where have you two been?" asked Ymir as soon as the men walked into Fort Rose.

"We were checking out that old compound over by the water tower Annie saw earlier." said Armin, walking away from Ymir and Eren over to Annie, who was setting up her sniper rifle.

"I swear," said Ymir. "You can cut the romantic tension between those two with a knife."

"I'll have to agree with you on that." said Eren, watching Armin and Annie talk.

"Oh, by the way, Mikasa's looking for you. She's with Krista." Ymir pointed to the medic's bay.

"Ok, thanks." Eren started walking over to the bay when he heard a commotion coming from behind him.

"Get him to the med bay!" shouted a stern voice. Eren turned around and saw Jean, a man in his squadron, on a gurney heading towards the bay. He was covered in large gashes and blood. Eren rushed over to the bay as soon as the medics got Jean on a table.

"What the hell happened?" Eren asked Marco, Jean's partner.

"Titans ambushed our recon team." Marco replied. "We were the only one's who got out. I saw Thomas use a jump pack to get away, but I'm not sure."

"Jesus Christ, where's Krista when you need her?"

"Right here." a small voice replied. Krista walked up to Jean and gave him a shot in his arm. Jean immediately passed out and Krista went to work stitching him up. "I'm gonna run out of supplies soon if this keeps up. Ymir should've went with you guys."

"I'll admit that Ymir is pretty handy with an MG," said Marco. "But I don't think even she would've escaped those Titans."

"What class were they?" asked Eren.

"20 or 25. They were armed with rockets and plasma blades." Marco reported.

"Wait. They were armed with that kind of hardware?" Eren rubbed his head in frustration.

"I'm afraid so."

"There you are." Mikasa appeared next to Eren and Marco, causing Marco to jump. "How was the recon?"

"Encountered three Titans, but that compound might be usable. With the right protection, of course." Eren reported to his commanding officer/girlfriend.

"Is Armin alright? I know he's not used to field work."

"He's fine. He's over by Annie."

"Thanks." Mikasa tightened the red scarf around her neck. "Good work, Sergeant. Corporal Marco, I want you to report to Captain Levi and tell him what happened."

"Yes, Major Ackerman." Marco saluted and walked off.

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren grabbed her sleeve before she went to find Armin. "We have a problem."

"And that problem is?" Mikasa asked.

"Someone's upgrading the Titans. Marco said the one's he encountered had rockets and plasma blades."

"Last time I checked, we were the only one's who had that kind of hardware." Mikasa thought aloud.

"Exactly."

"Alright, I'll tell Levi about this. You go rest up for the next recon mission." Mikasa kissed his cheek before heading off.

Eren walked into the weapons depot to drop of his MG before heading to bed. The mechanics, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer, were arguing as usual.

"No!" yelled Sasha. "The 50 caliber rounds go over there and rockets go over here!"

"The rockets won't fit over there!" Connie yelled back at his partner. "That's why I put the rounds over there!"

"Enough already!" Eren yelled over the two. "I swear you two argue like and old married couple."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they both yelled at Eren.

"I get that. Anyway, here." Eren handed Sasha his machine gun.

"Rough day out there?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." said Eren. "The Titan's are being upgraded. Marco said that they were equipped with plasma blades and rockets."

"Jesus. Well, I guess we have to upgrade our arsenal as well."

"Good." said Connie. "I've got some ideas."

"I'll let you two get to work." Eren said, walking to the bunk room which he, Armin, Reiner and Bertholdt shared. Reiner and Bert weren't there most of the time, so Eren thought he would have a quiet place to think and quiet possibly sleep. When Eren opened the door, he found the two men in their bunks, snoring loudly. "Great. There goes my sleep." Eren mumbled. He climbed onto his bunk and laid down. _"Who could be upgrading the Titans?" _Eren thought. He eventually found sleep, which was surprising to him.

**Who could be upgrading the Titans? I guess we'll have to find out later in the story, huh? I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, please follow and favorite. Review if you have some ideas or you notice something wrong. See you on the flip side! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Let's continue!**

Chapter 2

"Yo! Jeager, wake up!" Strong arms shook shook Eren awake. His arms lashed out and grabbed a handful of shirt of the person who woke him. Eren was not very happy. Eren opened his eyes to see Reiner with an almost terrified look on his face. "Chill, man!"

"Sorry." said Eren, letting go of Reiner's shirt. "Just not a morning person."

"More like you're not a night person." said Reiner. "It's nine PM."

"Then why in the hell did you wake me?"

"Captain Levi wants everyone up." Reiner said as he was walking out of the room. "We're taking that compound you guys found."

_10 minutes later..._

"Why in the hell are we taking the compound now?" Sasha yawned as she complained. "We don't even know what kind of materials we need for defenses."

"Stop complaining, Sasha." said Eren. "I'm pretty sure Captain Clean Freak will fill you in." Eren was right to call Levi a clean freak. The captain spent most of his time sprucing up Fort Rose and re-enforce the defences. Eren sometimes wondered how Levi even got the rank as Captain.

Every soldier, that wasn't injured or asleep, walked into the deployment room, where Levi and his squadron were gearing up in jump packs, MGs, and plasma blades. "Alright, listen up." Levi shouted to the soldiers. "We have information thanks to our recon squads that there is another compound that has survived the Titan attacks. We are going to take it. Simple as that. Yes, there will be Titans everywhere. Yes, we will be risking our lives to take this compound. But, has that stopped us before?"

"NO, SIR!" shouted the soldiers.

"Now, because we also need to defend this compound," said Petra, Levi's second in command. "We will be taking two recon teams with us to clear the way. Once the path is clear enough to travel, we will contact back here and figure out things from there."

"104th and 107th recon teams!" shouted Eld, another one of Levi's men. "Gear up and prepare for deployment!"

"YES, SIR!" The recon teams rushed to their gear as the rest of the soldiers walked out of the room. Eren equipped his armor, helmet, and jump pack. He loaded his MG and waited for further instructions as were most of his squadron.

"You nervous about this, Krista?" he heard Ymir say.

"A little, but I'll be fine." said Krista.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Those two have been tip-toeing around each other ever since they met." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey." Armin and Annie appeared next to him. "You ready?" asked Armin.

"Yeah." said Eren. "Ready to put these metal douchbags out of commission."

After the recon squads were geared up, everyone piled into transport trucks further in the deployment room. Eren sat next to Mikasa and Reiner.

"Alright, Sasha." Mikasa shouted into the driver's window. "Hit it!"

"Hold on to your hats, ladies!" Sasha shouted back as she guned the engine and followed the truck containing the 107th and Levi's squad.

"Heads up!" yelled Connie, who was in the gunner/passenger's seat of the truck. "M5 Titans closing in!"

"What's their hardware?" asked Reiner.

"6 unarmed, 2 armed with heavy MGs"

"Shit. Lock and load people!" Reiner said to the squad. Everyone readied their weapons as the Titans closed in on the trucks. "Eat shit, bolt of brains!" Reiner fired his rocket launcher at one of the armed titans. It hits and the titan blows up automatically. Both trucks open fire with rockets and bullets, swiftly taking down the 8 titans.

"Connie, are we in the clear?" asked Armin.

"Yeah we- woah hang on a second!" Connie was quiet for a second. "Uh, we have a problem, guys."

"What?" asked Mikasa. Eren could hear fear in her voice.

"Unidentified threat incoming from our left!"

"Unidentified?" said Eren.

Before Connie could respond, a large explosion rocked the truck. Sasha swerved the truck before coming to a stop next to the other truck. "What the fuck is that!" Sasha screamed. Everyone looked where she was looking. Eren nearly fainted.

It was a Titan. That was at least 50 meters high.

"Holy shit." said Annie, the first words she's spoken all day.

"Everyone back in the trucks!" shouted Levi. The titan stepped forward and stomped on the truck before the 104th could get back in.

"Get out of here!" Mikasa shouted to the remaining truck. The truck sped out of sight, but Levi's squad leaped out of the truck.

"You guys are going to need a lot of help for this!" yelled Petra, drawing her plasma sword.

The titan seemed incredibly slow, but more titans were following it. "We can't take the big one, but we can-" Levi started to say, but the 50 meter titan turned around and ran away. "What the hell?"

"Contact!" yelled Armin. Throwing an EMP at a group of titans. It worked, but there were still more than both squads could handle.

"Fall back!" yelled Levi. "Find cover!" Both squads ran away from the titans using their jump packs. But, the titans were catching up. Finally find cover, the squads started to fight back. One person would throw and EMP and another would kill that titan. It was working, until the titans were getting to close. One titan nearly took off Krista's. It would have if Ymir didn't pull her away in time.

This lasted a while before the remaining titans were pushed back. Squad 104th suffered a few casualties including Franz, Mina, Tom and Nac.

"Burn the dead." said Levi. "Pay your respects, but make it quick." The 104th made quick work of building a pyre and laid their dead to rest. Hanna was a broken mess because of Franz's death, but Mikasa helped her away from the pyre before she got any ideas.

"107," Connie was trying to contact the remaining truck using a personal radio he took from Fort Rose. "This is 104. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, 104." said a voice over the line. "You guys alright? What the hell was that thing?

"We're fine, most of us anyway. As for what that was, I think we found the lead Titan."

"Jesus. Anyway, we found the compound. Is it all clear out there?"

"Looks like it. Send the truck back. We'll meet you on the road."

"Rog. 107 out."

Connie put the radio away. "Transport's on its way!" he shouted to the squads

"Good." said Levi. "Ackerman, Fort Rose isn't far away. Take your squad and head back. give the news."

"Yes, sir." said Mikasa.

**A 50 meter titan?! What the hell!? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you are new to this story, please follow and favorite. Also, review if you have any thoughts or ideas. As always, see you on the flip side! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let's get started!**

Chapter 3

The 104th recon unit hopped out of the truck when they arrived back at Fort Rose. "Make sure Captain Levi has everything he needs." said Sasha, loading a few boxes of materials into the truck. "If I have to walk my happy ass all the way over there, I won't be so happy anymore."

"Yes, ma'am." said the 107th soldier. He drove off when Sasha put the last box of materials in the back of the truck.

"Jesus Chirst," said Eren, stretching his arms behind his head. "What a night."

"I know." said Armin. "Giant titans and losing men. I hope Hannah can deal with Franz's death."

"Same here." Eren took off his helmet and threw it in his locker. "How many people have we lost?"

"In total?" said Annie, walking up to her locker, which was next to Eren's. "Around 2,000 last time I checked."

"Could you say that just a little more bluntly?"

"I could, but then I would be depressing myself." Annie gave an apologetic look to Eren before turning to Armin. "You coming to target pratice?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." said Armin. Annie walked off with Armin watching her leave.

"I hope you know that you're drooling, dude." said Eren. Armin snapped out of his trance before wiping his mouth and cursing under his breath. "Dude, you're acting like I was with Mikasa." said Eren.

"Before I finally forced you to tell her?" Armin shot back. Eren gave him a look before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Eren!" Connie came into the room. "Could you test something for me?"

"Sure." Eren fist bumped Armin. "See ya bro."

"See ya." said Armin.

**Mikasa POV**

Mikasa walked into the mess hall of Wall Maria. Most of the soldiers there had noticed that she had walked in when the door. Mikasa walked to the other end of the room, where the memorial for their fallen brothers and sisters in arms was. It was decorated with pictures of the fallen and their dog tags, two silver wings on a chain. Mikasa reaches her hand in her pocket and takes out the dog tags of Franz, Mina, Tom, and Nac and placed them on the alter. "Did we lose more?" Mikasa heard a man's voice behind her. She turned and saw Corporal Mike Zacharias.

"I'm afraid so, Corporal." she said.

Mike picked up a mug and stood on a chair. He then shouted, "TO OUR FALLEN COMRADS!"

Every soldier, including Mikasa, stood up with their mugs and shouted, "TO OUR FALLEN COMRADS!"

After a little while of Mikasa getting the soldiers up to speed, she saw Eren walk into the mess hall. He eyes were wide, he had black marks on his face and clothes, and she thought she saw a bit of fire in his hair. He wobbled over to Mikasa's table and sat down. "What happened to you?" one soldier asked.

"Don't test anything for Connie right now." said Eren, patting his head to extinguish the flame. "They work for the sniper rifles, but not the MGs."

"He had you testing explosives, I take it?" asked Mikasa, trying hard not to laugh at her boyfriend. Eren nodded. "You should probably go to Krista about those burns, though." He nodded again and walked off.

When he was out of sight, Mikasa started to laugh along with the soldiers at her table. "Why does he always test things for Connie when he knows what's going to happen?" asked Sergeant First Class Hanji, one of the soldiers at the table. "What was it last time, the sticky EMP grenade?"

"He wouldn't stop twitching for a week." Mikasa snickered.

Connie's voice came on the intercom. "Incoming Titans! All hands prepare for combat!"

Every soldier rushed out of the mess hall and into the deployment room. "Hurry up and get into your combat gear!" yelled Mikasa. "Armin!"

"Right here, Major!" Armin rushed over with Annie.

"I want you and Annie to take up overwatch on top of the fort."

"Yes, Major!"

"Everyone else with me! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Mikasa lead the charge as the deployment doors opened.

It was utter chaos outside of the fort. There were titans everywhere blasting away at the soldiers outside, who were lead by Jean.

"Good to see you're back in the game!" Mikasa ran to cover next to Jean and Marco.

"Wouldn't miss a fight like this for anything!" said Jean, firing his rocket launcher.

The battle went on for a while. Multiple soldier died, but with the help of Connie's explosive bullets that Armin and Annie were using, they managed to hold back the titan onslaught. There was just one left...

"So," said Ymir. "Who's gonna have the honor of taking down the last one?"

"That one's mine!" said Eren.

"Oh hell no!" said Jean. "I'm taking that one out!"

"I don't think so, horse-face!"

"Oh for the love of God!" Krista came out of nowhere and snatched Jean's rocket launcher away from him. She aimed and fired at the Titan. "All you had to do was shoot the damn thing!" Jean and Eren back up a little, obviously scared of the little blonde.

"Uh, guys?" Marco said. "Look." They all turned to where Marco was looking. The Titan Krista shot at was still standing. And moving towards them.

"What the hell!?" said Eren. "Krista had a direct hit! That thing should be dead!"

"No way!" yelled Mikasa, as the Titan was now running towards them. "Fall back!"

The soldiers started running towards the fort. The soldiers at the fort were firing everything they had at the titan, but to no avail.

"Is this thing armored or something!?" yelled Jean.

"Get out of the way!" Eren pushed Mikasa out of the way of the rampaging Titan as it barreled through Fort Rose.

It was as if a bomb went off. Bodies and debris flew everywhere as the Titan completely demolished the fort. Mikasa looked up and saw the Titan coming back for them. Then, a barrage of MG bullets collided with the Titan's head, distracting from Mikasa. Mikasa looked for the shooter and her eyes widened when she found him.

It was Eren.

"Over here, you chrome plated son of a bitch!" Eren continued firing at the titan, guiding it towards him and away from everyone else.

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?!" Mikasa yelled. Eren didn't respond and just kept backing up and firing at the titan.

"Eren! Get back here!" Now everyone that was left in Eren's squad was yelling at him. He just kept backing up towards a cliff.

The titan lunged forward and Eren dodged last minute. The titan tripped and tumbled off the cliff, but not before grabbing the edge of the cliff. And Eren's leg.

"EREN!" Mikasa dropped her weapon and rushed over to him before anyone could stop her. She tried pulling him out from under the Titan's grasp, but to no avail. The place where the Titan had been holding began to break.

"Mikasa." groaned Eren. "Get away from here!"

"Not without you!" Mikasa kept pulling. The cliff broke even more, causing Mikasa to stumble. Before the cliff broke all the way, Armin came out of no where and pulled Mikasa away just in time. Eren and the Titan fell into the dark casem below.

Mikasa was completely speechless at the sight she just witnessed. She didn't even respond when Armin dragged her away from the cliff towards their squad.

**Armin POV**

"Jean!" Armin called Jean over to him. "Take Mikasa back inside."

"Where the hell's Eren?" asked Jean. Armin just shot him a look that told him to shut up about Eren.

"Krista, get whatever medical supplies you can find and tend to the wounded."

"Got it."

"Connie, you and Sasha get Levi on the radio."

"What do I tell him?" asked Connie.

Armin sighed. "Fort Rose is compromised."

**There you guys are! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, you know what to do. See you on the flip side. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! I'm sorry for the wait. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let's get started!**

Chapter 4

Levi's squad jumped out of the truck as it stopped in front of the destruction that was Fort Rose. Blood and bodies laid everywhere along with the rubble. The remaining soldiers were tending to the wounded or burning the dead.

"Jesus Christ." said Petra, covering her mouth. "One titan did all of this?"

"This is unreal." said Eld.

"Just help the others however you can." said Levi, walking towards what was left of the fort. "I'm going to find Major Ackerman."

"Yes, Captain." the squad spread out among the destruction. As Levi passed the dead, silently honoring them, he saw multiple soldiers either wounded or broken. Trying to hold his disgust for all of the death and destruction this one titan caused, he attempted to find Major Ackerman.

**Petra POV**

Petra helped a soldier load another body on the pile to be burned. "Thank you, Lieutenant." said the soldier. "But, there's still more wounded than dead."

"We'll help out as much as we can, Private." said Petra. "Who's head medic here?"

"That would be Sergeant Lenz, LT. Last I saw her was over by the fort helping a friend." Petra thanked the soldier and went to go find Sergeant Lenz.

Walking towards the fort, she saw many wounded soldiers and so few medics. The blonde that looked like she was in charge was kneeling next to a soldier who's leg was missing, trying to light a lighter.

"Just hold on, Ymir." Petra heard the medic say as she walking up to her. "Son of bitch, work, you piece of shit!"

"Sergeant Lenz?" Petra asked. The blonde looked up at her, still trying to get a spark out of the lighter.

"Thank God." she said. "I need an extra pair of hands." She hands Petra a rag. "Take this and put pressure on the wound." Petra did was she told, getting a pained hiss from Ymir as she gently placed the rag on the stump. After a few more tries, Sergeant Lenz finally got the lighter lit. "Finally. Alright, remove the rag."

"What do you plan on doing, Sergeant?" asked Petra, removing the rag.

"I have to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding." The sergeant then looked at Ymir. "I need you to try to bare with me. This is going to be very painful."

"It can't be any worse than it already is." groaned Ymir. "Have at it, Krista."

"Alright. Lieutenant, hold her leg up." Petra did as she was told as Krista began cauterizing the wound.

**Levi POV**

Levi had finally found Major Ackerman. She was sitting next to the cliff that many soldiers had told him that was where the Titan had fallen.

Along with Staff Sergeant Eren Yeager.

There where two other soldiers next to the Major and Levi could hear their conversation walking up to them.

"Jean, you're not helping."

"I'm sorry, but a casualty is a casualty. I understand that Eren was her boyfriend and all but-"

_WHAM! _Armin punched Jean clean in the jaw. Jean fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

"You really are one dumb son of a bitch!" Armin shouted.

"At ease, soldiers!" Levi said as he approached them. Jean quickly stood and the both saluted the Captain. "What's wrong with Major Ackerman, Sergeant Major?" he said to Armin.

"If you heard, the titan took someone with it when it fell into the ravine. That person, Eren, was very dear to Mikasa."

"I see." Levi sighed. "If you two would be so kind to leave me alone with Major Ackerman." The men nodded and left to help with the fort. Levi knelt beside Mikasa. "I think I know what you're feeling, Major." he said.

"I'm in no mood for sympathy, Captain." said Mikasa.

"I understand, but with all due respect, I'll say what I need to say."

Mikasa nodded. "Continue."

"Do you know what I do for my fallen brothers and sisters?"

"No."

"I fight for them."

Mikasa's head perked up as the Captain continued. "I remember the good times we had before their deaths. I fight to keep their legacy alive, knowing they are grateful on the other side." Levi turned to Mikasa. "That is what I do and what I'm telling you to do for Eren."

Mikasa wiped her eyes and nodded. She stood up along with the Captain and headed back to the fort. "Since when do you give me orders?" asked Mikasa jokingly.

"Just trying to keep our leader in good spirits." said Levi. "And according to what's left of command, I outrank you."

"Alright, shorty. When did you get promoted?"

"Two days ago. Got promoted to Colonel."

"And you never told anyone?"

"I like the name Captain better." Mikasa rolled her eyes.

**Armin POV**

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing Eren up, but-" Armin heard Annie interrupted before Armin could hit him again.

"I would suggest you shut up unless you want to fall into the ravine." Jean looked like he wanted to argue, but he walked away. Annie then turned to Armin. "You ok?"

"Yeah." said Armin. "Let's go find Krista and see if we can help with anything."

"That you can." Armin was surprised for a second when he heard Krista's voice. He didn't even see her, even with Ymir draped over her shoulder. However, he did see that Ymir was now missing a leg.

"You ok, Ymir?" he asked the tall brunette

"Yeah, though I nearly passed out when she was cauterizing my leg. The midget had to slap me to get me to stay awake."

"Yeah, well this midget packs a punch." Krista smirked.

"Anyway, you said we can help." said Annie. "Name it, Doc.

Krista was about to speak when someone shouted, "TITANS INCOMING!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Do not fear, mortals. I have some surprises for you next chapter. Give you a hint: The POV will not be any of the people in the fort. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! As I said, I would have some surprises for you today. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Eren groaned as he awoke and immediately felt the pain in his crushed leg. He winced and gripped the leg, only making the pain worse. Eren gave out a strangled cry of pain and let go of his leg. It took a while for the pain to subside. As it did, Eren looked around at his surrounds.

The ravine was nearly pitch black and what he could see were badly damaged equipment and scrap metal from titans. Eren looked to his left and saw the end of the ravine.

"How in the hell did I survive that fall?" Eren asked himself. Recalling all he remembered from the fall, he remembered that the Titan enclosed Eren in it's hand just before the impact. But, looking around, he couldn't see that titan anywhere.

"Great." he muttered. "That metal douche saved me just so I could die down here." Sighing, he rolled over on his good leg and stood up, shifting his weight on the good leg so the pain wouldn't be so severe. He took in his surroundings, Behind him, the path was blocked off by debris. In front of him, was the rest of the path. Walking the only way he could, he took his flashlight out of one of his pockets and started looking for a way out.

It felt like Eren had been walking for hours and his broken leg was not helping. Turning off his flashlight, Eren sat down by the wall and a body of a soldier. Seeing the dog tag on the decayed corpse, he yanked it off, breaking off the head in the process. The head rolled into the darkness.

"Sorry 'bout that." mumbled Eren. He turned on his flash light again and took a closer look at the dog tag. It looked like the one Eren was wearing, a chain with the Wings of Freedom. He turn the tag over and shone the flashlight over the writing engraved in the metal.

Keith Shadis

Lieutenant 1st Class

Survey Corps

Eren cracked a smile. "So, that's where you went, Shadis." he said. "You were a better drill sergeant than infantry leader." He put the tag in his packet and sighed, exhausted. Somehow, he found sleep.

_"Pick up the pace, you maggots!" Eren heard the drill sergeant as they ran pass the tower Shadis was in._

_"I'd like to see him run ten miles all in one go!" Eren thought, not wanting to waste his breath on a bad mouthed comment about how unfair his drill sergeant was. Although, he had already built up the endurance to run that far a few months ago. _

_As he reached the ten mile mark, Eren slowed his pace and stopped next to Jean, Annie, and Reiner._

_"So, how's your morning been, guys?" he asked, stretching his arms over his head._

_"I could've done without the run," said Annie. "But other than that, me and your friend had a pleasant conversation."_

_"Oh really," asked Eren, curious because Armin wasn't exactly good with women. "What about?" _

_"What do you think, Eren?" Armin came up from behind Reiner, out of breath from his run. "You and a certain black-haired-"_

_"I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you to shut the fuck up." said Jean, storming off to the mess hall of Training Center Bravo._

_"Jeez." Reiner chuckled. "How many times has been shot down by Mikasa now?" _

_"Eighteen put downs and seventeen times I've had to hit him." said Eren._

_"I heard about that." said Armin. Then, he smirked. "I also heard Mikasa tell Jean that she only had her eye on one person in particular." _

_This statement made Eren go rigid. Seeing his friend's reaction, Armin continued. "Who do you think she'd be talking about, Annie?" _

_"I don't know, Armin." Now Annie and Reiner were smiling. "Maybe a certain brunette. But, then what do I know?"_

_Next thing Eren knew, he was sprinting to the mess hall, leaving a laughing group of people behind him._

(A/N: Yes, this was a dream.)

Eren's eyes flew open when a loud crashing sound interrupted his dream. Turning on his flashlight and grabbing his combat knife from its holster, he stood up on his good leg.

"Someone there?" he called out, inching closer to the source of the sound.

"Wait," said a familiar voice. "Is someone else down here?"

Eren's eyes went wide. "Thomas?" he called out. "Is that you?"

"Yeager? Hell, never expected you to be here! Hold on, I'll get the door."

"Door?" Eren looked around. "What door?" Suddenly, the wall behind him began to open up in a giant corridor. When it opened all the way, it revealed Thomas.

"Jesus," he said, looking at Eren's leg. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nevermind that," said Eren. "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

Thomas sighed and pulled his sidearm. "Might as well show you." he said. "Drop the knife and move."

Eren showed no emotion while he did what Thomas told him to. He had been trained for situations like this to do what your captor tells you to until an opportunity arrives. He walked slowly in the corridor and Thomas closed it. "Keep moving." Eren nodded and started down the long hallway.

It didn't take long for them to reach where Thomas wanted them to go. It was a giant deployment room, but instead of soldiers, it held Titans.

Eren's eyes widened.

Thomas was a traitor.

"You traitorous bastard." he growled. "You're the one upgrading the Titans."

"Oh, on the contrary, my friend." Thomas moved in front of Eren, still pointing the pistol at him. "I just deploy them. But, I have been working on one of them." He pushed a button on a nearby panel and a light shown on a 20m class titan.

"This particular Titan is one of only a few models." said Thomas. "Only Titans that have manual controls."

"Wait," said Eren. "are you saying-"

"Yes, human piloted Titans. There are only four including this one."

"Let me guess, when you're finished with this one, you're gonna take on the rest of the Survey Corps."

"Oh, I already finished it. I was just about to deploy it when you showed up." He pointed the gun at Eren's head and moved closer to him. "Now all I have to do is-"

Eren lashed out and punched Thomas in the stomach, causing him to drop the gun. Eren went for it, but stumbled over his bad leg. He fell to the floor on top of the gun. Thomas recovered and kicked Eren's bad leg. Screaming in pain, Eren gripped his leg.

"Any last words, Yeager?" Thomas asked, taking out a knife.

"I won't die." said Eren. Thomas only laughed and lunged at Eren. The tip of the blade was inches from Eren's throat when a shot ran out. Thomas's eyes widened while Eren's narrowed in anger.

Eren had taken the gun he had fallen on and shot Thomas in the heart.

"As I said," said Eren. "I won't die. Not while I have someone to live for." As Thomas's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Eren shoved the body off of him and stood up. Then, he preceded to empty the rest of the clip into Thomas's body.

"I think that was a little too much, don't you think, Mr. Yeager?" a robotic voice said. Eren turned around to see no one but the Titan Thomas showed him.

"Did you...just talk?" he asked.

**Well, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to find out what happens to the Survey Corps! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let's continue!**

Chapter 6

"Keep firing!" Mikasa threw an EMP at a group of titans and shot at a 10 meter Titan.

"There's too many!" Jean blew up two titans while dodging the bullet fire from another.

"Just keep going!" Levi had somehow gotten behind a couple titans. Using his jump-pack at full power, he dashed through the air and sliced through the pistons of three 15 meter titans with his plasma blades. The titans groaned and fall on several 5 meter titans, completely demolishing them.

Levi couldn't get away in time though. A 10 meter grabbed him and threw him back at the squad. Levi used his jump-pack to slow the fall and landed on his feet.

"Armin!" Mikasa yelled through her headset. "We can't handle them! Take your squad and fall back to the other fort!"

"Absolutely not!" Armin yelled back, suddenly appearing with Annie next to Mikasa. "I will not allow you to die here!"

"Armin, there's just-" Suddenly, a voice came over Mikasa's headset.

"Hey, are any of you responding?! I repeat, is anyone responding?!" The voice a bit staticy, but Mikasa could hear him fine.

"Identify yourself!" Mikasa yelled as she destroyed two five meter titans. "Do it quick! These things are everywhere!"

"Is anyone there! This is Sergeant First Class Eren Yeager of the Survey Corps! Does anyone copy?"

Mikasa froze for a second, suddenly recognizing the voice. "Eren?!" she said. "You're alive?!"

"I don't know if anyone can hear me," said Eren. "If anyone get this, hold your fire to the south of the fort! I- got- so-th-in th-t mi-t -lp.

"Eren?! Eren, come in!" The line was dead and Mikasa turned to Armin. "Armin, tell the others to hold their fire to the south of the fort."

"Why's that, Major?" Armin asked, destroying two titans and throwing and EMP.

"Not sure, all I know is that Eren is alive and bringing back-" Mikasa was cut off from a 25 meter titan jumping over the fort.

**Eren POV**

_Ten minutes ago..._

"Holy mother of God." said Eren.

"You've said that three times now." said the titan. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is AI: R-0-U-G-3. Codename: Rouge."

"An AI? I thought only the higher ups had AIs."

"I was once the AI of the man you just killed." said Rouge.

"Oh," Eren looked back at Thomas's body. "Sorry 'bout that."

"No matter. I was going to override the life support systems anyway."

"Umm... why?"

"Because his purpose for this Titan was to destroy Fort Rose and kill the remaining humans. That was not what I was programmed for and never will be."

"Holy crap." Eren smiled like a kid on Christmas. "A Titan who's on our side."

"Indeed." Even though robotic, Rouge's voice had a, "no duh" tone to it. "Now, shall we get to Fort Rose? Thomas deployed a group before you came here and I'm fearing the worst."

Eren looked around. "I'm not sure how to get out of here."

Rouge sighed. Then, the front of the titan opened up and revealed a cockpit. "Get in." she said.

Eren cautiously walked over and climbed into the Titan, ignoring the pain in his leg. As he settled into the seat, he felt a stinging feeling in his bad leg. Looking down, he saw a metal cylinder slightly touching his leg. A blue light shone between his leg and the metal.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I am reconstructing the bones in your leg." said Rouge. "The tibia and fibula was completely turned to powder. It's a miracle your leg didn't take further damage from you walking on it."

"I didn't even know this tech was a thing."

"Of course you didn't." The blue light dimmed and the metal cylinder shrank down into the titan.

"Alright, so how do I work this?" asked Eren.

_5 minutes later..._

"This is awesome!" Eren was now in full control of the titan, which was now running towards the direction of the fort.

"At least we didn't die trying to climb out of the ravine." said Rouge.

"Hey, shut up. We're almost to the fort." After a few minutes, Fort Rose was in sight.

But, it was under attack.

"Oh, shit." said Eren. "Rouge, attempt a connection to one of the soldiers at the fort."

"On it." Rouge was silent for a moment as Eren moved the titan closer to the fort. "I have a connection, but it's not very good."

"It'll have to do. Patch me in."

Rouge was silent for a moment before saying, "You're through, Mr. Yeager."

Eren spoke out loud. "Hey, are any of you responding?! I repeat, is anyone responding?!"

"I-de-y yo-se-f!" the other voice was full of static. "Do -t qui-k! Th-e th-gs are eve-whe-!"

"Is anyone there! This is Sergeant First Class Eren Yeager of the Survey Corps! Does anyone copy?"

There was a pause before the voice said, "E-en?! Yo-re al-e!?"

"I don't know if anyone can hear me, but if anyone get this, hold your fire to the south of the fort! I've got something that might help!" After that, the line went dead. "Hello? Shit!"

"Powering up defense systems." said Rouge. There was a loud hum within the Titan as Eren willed it to run towards the fort again.

"What kind of weapons does this thing have, Rouge?" asked Eren.

"The only offence I can find are fists. Everything else is defensive."

"Shit, alright. Set the defense systems to full power."

"Shields are up. Ready for combat."

Eren smirked. "Let's do this." he said, jumping the titan over the rubble of the fort.

**Mikasa POV**

Mikasa watched as the Titan jumped over teh soldiers and punched another Titan. The impact caused the Titan's body to cave and it fell to the ground. The other Titans turned their attention from the humans to the towering 25 meter titan and started attacking it.

"What the hell?!" yelled Petra.

"Is that Titan attacking the others?" asked Jean.

"Holy shit." said Mikasa.

Armin grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders. "Mikasa," he said. "Before that thing jumped over the Fort, you said something about Eren being alive and bringing back up."

"Yeah," Mikasa shook Armin's hands and looked at the 25 meter titan, who was now smashing at least five 10 meter Titans with it's foot. "This could be it." said Mikasa.

"Wait a minute." said Sasha, obviously overhearing the conversation. "Are you saying that Eren is controling that thing?"

Then, Eren's voice came over the squad's comms. "I could use some help here!" he yelled.

"Holy shit." Armin said into the comm. "Eren, are you control that titan?"

"Yeah," said Eren. "but my shields are going fast and I don't think this thing can take much damage!"

Jean pointed his rocket launcher at the horde attacking Eren's titan. Locking on to two 10 meters and one 5 meter, he fired and destroyed them.

One by one, soldiers got out of their shocked state and started fighting back. After a while, the titan onslaught was pushed back. But, Eren's titan took more damage than realized. It fell on it's side and groaned as it powered down.

"Move in!" said Levi, plasma swords drawn his squad advanced on Eren's titan. Before the squad got close, a cockpit door opened on the front of the titan to reveal a knocked out Eren.

"Get a medic over here!" yelled Mikasa. Krista ran towards Eren and quickly took his pulse.

"He's still alive." she said. "Looks like nothing but minor injuries. He should be fine."

"Get him out of there." said Levi. "He has a lot of explaining to do."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright,** lovelies. Time for another chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! Let's get to it!**

**Chapter 7**

"Wake up." Eren was awoken by a hard slap to the face.

"OW!" Eren's eyes sprung open and his hand immediately went to his face. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed.

"Told you that would wake him up." said Armin. Eren looked over and saw Armin, Mikasa, and Levi standing over him. He also saw that he was on a bed in a room.

"Get up." said Levi. "You have some explaining to do."

Eren was confused at first, then he remembered Rouge. "Yes, sir." he said.

"Mechanic's room. You have fifteen minutes." Levi turned and walked out of the room.

Eren got up and held his pounding head. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're still at Fort Rose." said Mikasa. "or what's left of it."

"Oh, right." said Eren. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours." said Armin. "Eren, what in the hell happened? We saw you fall into the ravine with that titan."

Eren sighed. "You guys might want to come with me." he said. "You are not going to believe this."

Ten minutes later, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa walked into the mechanic's room where Levi and Petra were waiting along with Sasha, Connie and...Rouge?

"Ah, there he is." said Rouge, the AI now being displayed as a featureless silhouette of a woman.

"Rouge?" said Eren.

"This AI here was retreived out of the titan you were controlling." said Petra.

"She's given us her origin and what she knows about the titans," said Sasha. "but her memory of the past twelve hours have been wiped due to the damage your titan took during the fight. The only thing she remembers is that you're her new handler."

"Fill in the blanks for us." said Levi, looking un-amused. "How did you survive the fall into the ravine?"

"I honestly don't know." said Eren. "I blacked out after I fell. I think the titan that went down with me slowed my fall somehow."

"Why would a titan do that?" asked Mikasa.

"No idea, but when I woke up, my leg was crushed and the titan was gone. I got up and walked for a bit before finally resting before I passed out because of my leg." Eren remembered the dogtag in his pocket. "By the way, here, Captain." Eren took out Shadis's dogtag out of his pocket and handed it to Levi.

"I found his body in the ravine." Eren said. "Thought you might wanted his tags."

"Thanks." said Levi, putting the tag in his pocket. "Now continue."

'After a while, I heard a noise, so I called out and... it was Thomas."

"Thomas?" asked Petra. "He was pronounced MIA a few days ago."

"Yeah, there was a reason for that." Eren said. "He opened a huge door when he heard me and drew his sidearm. I didn't have any weapon at the time, so I did what he told me to do, which was to go inside the corridor."

"Where did it lead to?" asked Levi, getting impatient.

Eren paused for a moment before saying, "It lead to a deployment room. For Titans."

The room was silent for a moment before Rouge spoke. "May I take over from here?" she asked. "I found a video file in my database while you were talking and I think it might help."

"Play it." said Levi. Rouge nodded and raised her hand at a wall. Then, she displayed the video.

It started as Eren and Thomas walked into the deployment room.

"You traitorous bastard." Eren growled. "You're the one upgrading the Titans."

"Oh, on the contrary, my friend." Thomas moved in front of Eren, still pointing the pistol at him. "I just deploy them. But, I have been working on one of them." He pushed a button on a nearby panel and motioned towards the camera.

"This particular Titan is one of only a few models." said Thomas. "Only Titans that have manual controls."

"Wait," said Eren. "are you saying-"

"Yes, human piloted Titans. There are only four including this one."

"Let me guess, when you're finished with this one, you're gonna take on the rest of the Survey Corps."

"Oh, I already finished it. I was just about to deploy it when you showed up." He pointed the gun at Eren's head and moved closer to him. "Now all I have to do is-"

Eren lashed out and punched Thomas in the stomach, causing him to drop the gun. Eren went for it, but stumbled over his bad leg. He fell to the floor on top of the gun. Thomas recovered and kicked Eren's bad leg. Screaming in pain, Eren gripped his leg.

"Any last words, Yeager?" Thomas asked, taking out a knife.

"I won't die." said Eren. Thomas only laughed and lunged at Eren. Before he could kill Eren, a shot rang out and Thomas's body went limp. Eren pushed the body off of him and the video cut off.

"Well," said Levi, standing up. "As much as I don't want to believe it, the proof is right in front of my face." He faced Eren before he walked out of the room. "Just so you know," he said. "You're on my radar. Just in case."

"Great." said Eren, as Levi left. "What else is new?"

Sasha walked in front of Eren and picked up the platform Rouge was standing on. "Hey, could I borrow you and Rouge for a few?" she asked.

Eren cocked his eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

Before he knew it, he and Rouge was in the mechanic's tent, or, "The Garage" as the mechs called it. And smack in the middle of it, was Rouge's badly damaged Titan.

"I can definitely say it's seen better days." said Rouge, crossing her arms

"How'd you guys even get it in here?" asked Eren.

"Man power and the remaining truck, my friends." said Connie, who was inside the Titan's cockpit with a wrench. "We'll need this in top shape for the move to Sina."

"Sina?" asked Eren.

"That's what Captain Levi named the other Fort." said a mechanic as she walked over to Connie. "I found this." He held up a black cylinder. "I did a system's check and it mainly medical."

"What's it's function?" Connie asked, taking the device.

"That was the thing that repaired my leg." said Eren. "Don't know how it works though."

"Well, copy the function and see what Krista can do with it." said Sasha. "We have a lot of soldiers that need that."

"It seems like you guys know what you're doing." Eren said.

"Not exactlly." said Connie, hopping out of the Titan's cockpit. "Right now, we're just trying to see what works. That's what we need Rouge for."

"Then why did you call both of us if you only need me?" asked Rouge.

"We'll need all the hands we can get to get this thing moving again." said Sasha. "Eren can help out."

Eren sighed. "Why the hell not?" he said.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you on the flip side! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of AoT: Advanced Warfare! Sorry for the wait, but, here it is!**

**Chapter 8**

_A few hours later..._

Eren turned the wrench one last time to tighten the cable. He tugged it a few times to see if it was loose.

"This cable ain't going nowhere, Connie!" he shouted as he poked his head out of the titan's cockpit.

"Alright." Connie called back. "Test it out."

Eren went back into the cockpit and pushed a button on the finally completed control panel. Rouge's AI appeared almost instantaneously.

"It works!" Eren shouted to Connie.

"I'll run a diagnostic to see if there's anything in need of further repair." said Rouge. There was a low humming sound in the cockpit of the titan as Rouge ran the diagnostic. It lasted about ten seconds before it stopped.

"Weapons systems are functional," said Rouge. "Armor rating: 100%, hydraulics up and running. If this was working any more perfectly, it would be invincible."

"Glad we have it then." said Eren. "I'll give Connie and Sasha the report." Eren then hopped out of the titan and landed in front of the two he just mentioned.

"Everything good?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah." Eren said. "Rouge says everything's up and running."

"Awesome." Sasha sighed and looked up at the titan. It was now equipped with a standard rail-gun, which the mechs formatted to fire automatically. It's armor was now 13 in steel plating with an electrical force field around it.

"This had got to be the best thing that we have ever built." Sasha said, smiling.

"I second that." Connie said, fist-bumping Sasha.

"How's it going in here?" The trio turned around to see Mikasa walking into the Garage.

"All done here." Connie reported. "Just finished, actually."

"Good. The captain will be pleased. Get it ready for deployment. We're leaving."

"Yes, Ma'am." the trio said as Mikasa walked out of the garage. Eren then hopped into the titan and started up the machine.

"Ready, Rouge?" he asked as the cockpit's door closed.

"Weapon's hot," she said. "shield's are up and so are communications. We're good to go."

"Establish radio contact with Captain Levi."

"On it." Rouge made several beeping noises before communications was reached.

"Captain, this is Sgt. Yeager. Do you copy?"

"You know what to do." said Levi.

"Keep the titan's busy as you and the others make your way to Fort Sina."

"Don't let me catch you lounging in that thing or I will kill you myself."

"Yes, sir." Eren ended communications with Levi.

"Your captain is kind of an asshole." said Rouge.

Eren chuckled. "That he is. But, he's pretty badass when it comes to the battlefield."

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Alright, listen up." Mikasa's voice came over the radio. "We're moving operations over to Fort Sina. The defense gunners will be at the ready to fend off the titans as we roll out. Eren and Rouge will take out the ones that get too close while we're out there. Any questions?"

"Yeah," one soldier's voice picked up. "how do we know that Rouge won't turn around and kill us?"

"Hey!" Eren yelled. "If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead, you ungrateful little-"

"Staff Sergeant!" Mikasa interrupted Eren.

"Sorry."

Mikasa continued. "Rouge is a trusted ally, soldier. Sergeant Yeager is right. Without her, we all would've died. Now, turn your attention to the task at hand."

"Yes, ma'am." the soldier said.

"Alright." Sasha piped up. "Hope you all grabbed everything you need, cause we're not looking back from here on out."

"Keep your hands inside the trucks at all times." said Connie. "Unless you're shooting at something, then by all means, go ahead."

"Here we go! Train's leaving the station!" Sasha tore the truck out of the deployment room, quickly followed by Connie's truck, Levi's truck, then Eren's titan.

"No sight of titans so far." Sasha said. "Eren must've scared them off."

"Be prepared nonetheless." said Mikasa. "Never know where these thing might sprout up."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear!" yelled Eld. "Tangos, 3 o' clock!"

"I got them." said Eren, pointing his railgun at the 10 meter titans. He opened fire on them and within a few seconds, they were nothing but spare parts.

"WOO!" yelled Eren. "That was awesome!"

"Never fails for Sasha and Connie to supply the fireworks!" said Jean.

"Halfway there!" said Connie. "Sasha, you got a titan on your 12."

"I see him." said Sasha. "Open fire, boys!" The soldiers in Sasha's truck took down the 5 meter titan before it saw them. The trucks drove around the dead titan while Eren just stepped on it as he ran by, crushing it at the waist.

"Head's up!" said Petra. "Coming up on Fort Sina."

"Establishing communications." said Connie. "104 to Sina. Mike, open up."

"Copy that, 104." said Mike. "Understand that there is a 25 class behind you. Preparing defense gunners to open fire."

"Hold your fire." said Levi. "It's on our side."

Mike was quiet for a few seconds. "A-Alright then. Opening deployment room."

The trucks and titan stopped in front of the fort. It was well fortified and equipped with defense turrents and rockets. Eren couldn't help but think that it would defend a hell of a lot better than Fort Rose.

He also couldn't help but notice that the defense guns were aimed at him.

"Oh shit!" Eren dove away from the trucks as the guns started to open fire on him.

"What the fuck!?" Mikasa excalimed. "Corporal, shut off the guns!"

"I thought I did!" Mike said. "Squad 107! Stand down. I repeat, stand down! That titan's with us!"

The guns did not stop firing.

"Rouge," Eren yelled, stilling trying to dodge bullets. "put up the riot shield!"

"Already on it!" Rouge said. Almost immediately as she finished her statement, a riot shield came out of the titan's left arm. Eren put the shield in front of the titan and stopped the bullets from cutting through the internal shields.

Finally, the guns were turned off and the deployment hanger was opened. The trucks and titan quickly went inside as the door closed.

Eren hopped out of the titan, enraged. "Where the hell is Mike?!" he growled.

"Eren, calm down." said Armin. "It was a malfunction with the guns."

"That malfunction almost killed me!"

"Oh, shut up." said Levi. "You're still alive, aren't you? Quit complaining."

Eren sighed. "Yes, sir."

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed! As I said in the beginning, sorry for the wait on this story. See you guys on the flip side! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the story! Let's get to it!**

**Chapter 9**

"I want the Titan in our deployment room marked as friendly." Eren, Mikasa, and Levi walked into the command center of Fort Sina. Mike was talking to one of the soldiers when they stepped in. "I don't want my head getting ripped off by something you were supposed to do."

"Yes, sir." the soldier saluted Mike and walked out of the room.

Mike sat down at a table and sighed. "Sorry about the gate." he said to Levi. "One of the soldiers forgot to shut em down."

"No one was hurt." said Levi. "You're fine."

"So, what's with a titan being on our side? Did you guys find one that's controlled manually?"

The group held a confused look. "Yeah." said Eren. "How'd you figure?"

"First came into the military as a mechanic for the Military Police. Worked on a couple myself."

"The MP made the Piloted Titans?" asked Mikasa. "I thought they just made the automated ones."

Mike smirked. "How do you think the automated ones got built?" he said. "The piloted titans were used to build the auto-titans."

"Then, someone fucked with the programming to the auto-titans and started the war."

"Exactly." Mike said. "The criminal still hasn't been found yet, but I suspect what's left of the MP are still trying to sort that out."

Suddenly, the door swung open quickly and Petra entered the room. "Captain Levi!" she exclaimed. "We found a survivor!"

Levi said nothing and walked out of the room with the others quickly following him.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Levi asked Krista as he and the others walked into the medical center. Krista was finishing operating on a soldier who had extremely bad injuries.<p>

Krista put down a cylinder object and turned to the captain. "You're talking about the MP in the corner?" she asked, pointing in that direction. "We found him wandering around the fort. Collapsed right in front of it, actually."

"Is he in any shape to talk?"

"Not at this moment. He's extremely dehydrated and some of his ribs are smashed to bits. We're going to repair his ribs in a few minutes and then wait until he wakes up. When he does, you'll be the first to know."

"Good to know, Sergeant."

Krista nodded and turned to Eren. "You know, it's good that you found that Titan." she said. "That black cylinder that healed your leg? Connie copied and modified it and now, it's actually mending and creating artificial limbs."

Eren's eyes widened. "No way." he said.

"I'm living proof!" The group turned around as Ymir hopped off a table. The leg that was clearly missing earlier was now replaced by a new and bandaged one.

"Ymir." Krista scolded the brunette. "Get back on the table. Your nerves haven't set in yet."

"Aw, come on, Doc." said Ymir. "I can walk on it." Ymir started to walk to the group, but stumbled a little and grabbed onto the table she was on for support.

Krista sighed and walked over to Ymir. "No, you can't." she said, helping Ymir back onto the table. "You need to stay off it for a few hours. Okay?"

Ymir rolled her eyes as she laid on table. "Could you bring me something to read then?" she asked.

"After I'm done with my next patient, alright?" Ymir nodded as Krista picked up the cylinder again and led the group over to the corner of the room.

"Those who are squeamish, look away or leave the room." she said, putting on a surgical mask. "If not, put one of these on." The group put on the masks and watched as Krista prepared the MP operative for surgery.

"Petra," she said. "Hand me that scalpel." Petra nodded and handed Krista the scalpel. Krista opened the man's shirt and started to cut open his chest.

* * *

><p>"Alright, that should do it." Krista took off her bloodied gloves and tossed them onto the crash cart. "Just gotta wait for him to wake up and then you can talk to him."<p>

"How long will that take?" asked Levi.

"Not long. An hour at tops."

"Or right now." Mikasa gestured to the MP. As she said, the man was waking up.

"Take it easy." Krista said to him. "You're still in bad shape."

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." said the man, holding his head. "Where am I?"

"You're inside Fort Sina." said Levi. "This is where the Survey Corps are stationed."

The man looked at Levi. "Captain Levi?" he asked. When Levi nodded, the man sighed. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Nile Dok. I have news from command, or what's left of it."

"What is it?"

Nile gave Levi a gloomy look. "Fort Maria has fallen."

The group shared a look of complete shock. "Maria's gone?" asked Petra. "That was the MP's last stronghold. What happened?"

"We were overrun. We were holding out for a while but...it was so fast."

"Fast?" said Eren. "Titans aren't fast-"

"This one was!" Nile nearly bolted off of the table and griped Eren's shirt. "We could even get a bead on it! Not with the weaponry we had! It jumped over the wall and-" Nile's body went limp as Krista shot a needle full of tranquilizer liquid. Eren caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Jesus Christ." said Mikasa as she helped Eren place Nile back on the table. "Another fort lost to the Titans."

"This can't be happening." Petra started to panic. "We can't be the last stronghold we have!"

"Petra." Levi held the blonde's shoulder's and looked her in the eyes. "Calm down. If I know Erwin, he's constructing a fort at this moment. We're not the last stronghold, got it?"

Petra looked at Levi, tears brimming her eyes. Wiping her eyes, she nodded.

"Sorry, captain." she said. "I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."

"It's fine." the captain let go of her shoulder just as the intercom rang out a warning alarm.

"Titans incoming!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to the story! Let's get to it!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hurry up!" Connie rushed to get Rouge's cockpit open for Eren as he sprinted towards the titan. "We've got a lot of heavy artillery out there."

"Nothing we can't handle." Eren jumped into his titan and closed the cockpit. "Rouge, boot it up."

"Weapons online." said Rouge. "Shields up. Ready for combat."

"Open the door!" Eren yelled to the mecs. They didn't even have to open it as the door was blasted through by a 10m titan. Eren didn't hesitate to grab the titan and rip it in half, throwing the remains out of the deployment room. "Get the door back up!" Eren yelled as he ran out onto the battlefield.

There wasn't that many titans, maybe seven or eight 10m and 15m titans. It was the weaponry that the titans were armed with that was the problem. A few of the titans were armed with large plasma blades, cutting through troops like a hot knife through butter. Others were armed with rail guns capable of leveling skyscrapers. Luckily, none of the titans were smart enough to purposely aim at the Fort.

Eren went to work on the titans quickly. Dodging a shot from one or two rail guns and ripping off a titan's arm before a plasma blade cut him and Rouge in two. Needless to say, he was having a blast. Eren felt as if he could take on every single titan in the world and finally get rid of them for good.

While in this sort of mindset, Eren wasn't paying attention to the radar. Nor did he hear Rouge almost scream. "Watch out!" before the titan was missing a hand.

Eren quickly snapped out of his daydream and looked around. He spotted his attacker, the only titan left on the battlefield. This one was much smaller than most of the others and was equipped differently. Claws with the familiar blue glow of plasma were raised as the opposing titan got into a fighting stance. Eren's stance match the smaller titan's form almost precisely, which caused him to ask himself a question:

_"Is this another Piloted Titan?"_

**Mikasa POV**

"What the hell kind of titan is that?" Armin asked as him, Mikasa and Annie made it to the upper outside level of the fort. They watched the two get into similar combat stances as they mounted high-caliber mini-guns, RPGs, and Sniper positions. "Where the hell did it even come from"

"I don't know," said Mikasa. "but I want all eyes on that titan. Make sure every shot counts."

Annie smirked, readying her rifle. "Have you seen me miss my target?" she asked smugly.

"I have a couple of times." said Armin, also readying his rifle. "Last week, in fact."

"Focus, you two." Mikasa said as she saw Eren running towards the titan, rail gun at the ready. "Everyone, fire on my mark. Do not hit Eren by mistake."

Everyone in her squadron waited for Mikasa's signal, weapons aimd at the smaller titan. Mikasa waited until she saw Eren's rail gun about to fire.

"Open fire!" she yelled, the last sound she heard before everything was drowned out by the sounds of gunfire and explosions. The place where the titan was standing was clouded in smoke by the time Mikasa commanded the soldiers to stop firing. As the smoke cleared, there was no titan left.

Actually, there was no titan at all.

"Did we kill it?" asked Marco, peering over the edge to get a better look.

But, the only thing he got was a claw slicing the upper half of his body in two.

"MARCO!" yelled Jean, trying to run towards his friend as his body fell in front of the soldiers. Mikasa's eyes shifted from Marco's body to the titan the was now jumping off of the wall towards Eren's titan.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, but by the time the words left her mouth, the titan had closed the distance between the wall and Eren's titan and sliced off it's legs.

**Eren POV**

"What the fuck!?" Eren tried to arm his rail gun as his titan fell, but the opposing titan swiftly sliced it into pieces before he was able to fire.

"Everything is failing!" Rouge yelled. "The claws are ripping through our shields like they're not even there! We need to eject!"

Eren was about to hit the eject button when a strange, but familiar voice, entered his headset.

"No so fun anymore. is it, Eren?" Hannnah said smugly.

Eren's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. "Hannah?!"

"It was past time for me to leave the Scouting Legion." she said, not even caring to notice the hail of bullets hitting her titan. "When Franz died, it became clear to me. You all were the cause of his death."

"What?! Where the fuck is this coming from! we didn't-"

"Then, he showed me my true path." Hannah cut him off as she turned her titan around towards the other soldiers. "Franz's death will be avenged. And you will watch as I do so."

"Everyone! Get out of there!" Eren yelled into his headset as Hannah started sprinting towards the other soldiers. The soldiers fired everything at the incoming titan, but it was as if the bullets weren't even hitting it as it scaled the wall and began its onslaught.

"Eren, we have to get out of here." said Rouge. "Grab your MG. I'm ejecting us."

Eren grabbed his gun just as Rouge ejected him out of the titan. He skidded along the ground and came to a stop near the fort, hitting his head off of the wall. Looking up, vision a little blurry, he saw a person limping towards him.

"Get the fuck up, Jeager" said the Ymir, extending her arm towards him. "We've got one crazy bitch to kill."

Eren smirked as he grabbed Ymir's hand, allowing her to help him up. "Hell yeah we do." he said. "Got any ideas?"

"There's an place on the left side of titan that triggers the cockpit to malfunction and open." Ymir said. "You distract her while I hit it with your railgun. Then take her out after it's down"

"Okay, but how are you going to fire it when it's in pieces and how do you know where that place is?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "No time for questions. Just go!"

Both soldiers ran as fast as they could. Eren dropped his MG in exchange for an RPG. He took a knee an aimed it at Hannah's titan. He saw the opportunity to fire when the titan was about to slice Jean and Annie in half. Hannah staggered a bit before looking back at Eren, who already loading another rocket into the launcher.

"Over here, ya stupid bitch!" he yelled. "You want revenge? I'm right here!"

Eren didn't even have time to fire his next rocket before Hannah dashed over to him and grabbed him.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Jeager." she said, getting ready to slice down when Ymir fired a round from the railgun. The blast sent Eren flying in the other direction, but he saw the cockpit power down before he blacked out.

**Ymir POV**

"Bull's-eye, ya fucknut!" Ymir yelled, seeing the round hit Hannah's titan. The smoke didn't take long to clear, so Ymir got to see Hannah's shocked face as her cockpit powered down.

She also saw the Eren was no longer in her grasp. More like he was knocked out several yards away.

"Aw, shit." Ymir said and Hannah dashed over to her and thrust her claws out.

The claws impaled Ymir's left arm, chest, and right leg. Ymir almost screamed in agony as the pain jolted throughout her body.

"Not so smart, are we?" Hannah said, smirking as she readied her other hand for the final blow. But her smug experession was turned to horror as she saw that Ymir had an angry expression on her face and a pistol aimed at Hannah's head.

"I just got that leg, you fucking whore!" Ymir emptied her entire clip into Hannah's head before Hannah had the time to react. As the titan fell backwards, Ymir flew from the titans claws and landed in front of the oncoming soldiers, with Krista the first one reaching her.

"Jesus Christ, Ymir!" Krista knelt down in front of her comrade. 'What the hell were you two thinking?"

"Killing another titan and looking badass while doing it." Ymir smirked, couching up a little blood. "Though I think she hit an artery or two."

Krista sighed, signaling for two other medics. "We'll get you patched up, ok?" she said, smiling a little. "But you will stay in the med bay until you are fully healed, got me?" Krista gave Ymir a stern look.

Ymir rolled her eyes as the two medics came back with a gurney. "Yes, ma'am." she said. "That just gives me more excuses to talk to you."

Krista smiled and and helped the medics carry Ymir back into the fort after she was placed onto the gurney. "I'll look forward to it."

**Ok, that is the last time I stay up until after midnight writing...anything. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait. I am currently job searching at the moment. Oh, one more thing. Would you guys like it if I got something set up to where I could stream me writing and talking to you guys? Write in the reviews if you think it's a good/bad idea. I'm gonna go plant my face in a pillow now. See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter of Advanced Warfare! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Eren woke up with a severe pain in his head. Holding his head in his hands, he got up from his bed in the med bay and looked around. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror. Doctors were running all over the place. Wounded soldiers occupied almost every bed in the room. Eren looked to his left and was shooked when saw the the soldier laying next to him was horrifically dismembered, blood oozing from where his right arm and leg should've been. Eren quickly looked away, but saw a sight that was more horrific than the last.

Jean stood by the bed of his fallen friend, completely expressionless. He looked down at Marco, or what was left of him, and took off his dogtag. Jean put the dogtag in his pocket and whispered something to Marco's corpse before walking out of the med bay.

"Eren, you're up." Eren looked in front of him and saw Krista standing in front of his bed, holding a tray of medical supplies.

Eren attempted to get up off the bed, but the pain in his head caused his vision to blur and he fell back down.

"Easy." Krista said. "You've been out for a few days."

"What happened?" Eren asked. "The last thing I remember was that titan throwing me."

Krista didn't respond for a few seconds. But, when she did, it wasn't good news.

"Ymir killed Hannah, but...over 50 soldiers are dead and another 24 are wounded."

A sick feeling silicified in Eren's stomach as soon as he heard that. Over 50 soldiers dead from one titan? This couldn't be happening. That was almost on par with the destruction of Fort Rose.

Eren then remembered that Ymir was with him out in the field when they were fighting Hannah. "Where's Ymir?" he asked.

"She's being debriefed." Armin walked up to Eren. "I believe the general wanted to talk to her himself."

"General?"

"General Erwin Smith." Ymir walked up to the group. Eren saw that almost all of her body consisted of bandages and she was walking completely fine now. She lifted herself onto the empty bed next to Eren. "Fucking asshole if you ask me."

"What happened?" Eren asked her.

Ymir sighed as she laid down. "Got chewed out." she said. "Asshole kept wanting to know how I knew where to hit the titan. I told him because I was one of the mechs that built them, but he didn't listen."

"Woah woah woah. You built the piloted titan's?" Krista exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was back when I first joined the Survey Corps as a Mech. I was working on some MGs when a guy from the MPs approached me, talking about something a lot better than making weapons. So, I decided to take his offer and started making titans."

"Does that mean you know who fucked with the titans' programming?" asked Armin.

"No, I don't." Ymir said. "No one does. That's the question on the higher ups' minds as of late. It's driving everyone up a fucking wall."

"Sergeant Yeager!" Eren turned around to see Levi and another person walking up to him. The person was adorned with medals and had five stars on his cap. Eren quickly saluted when he figured out who it was.

"General Smith, sir!" Eren said.

"At ease, Sergeant." Smith said. Eren brought his hand back down to the side. "I need you to take a squadron of soldiers out to bury the fallen."

Eren couldn't help but cock and eyebrow. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm not the one you should be asking to lead a squadron."

"I believe that you and Ymir showed great courage when defending the fort from Corporal Diamant. Therefore, Eren Yeager, you are promoted to Master Seargeant and have been granted permission to lead a squadron." Erwin then looked at Ymir. "Even though what you did was extremely reckless and stupid, I am also promoting you to Staff Seargeant and placing you as second-in-command of Yeager's squadron."

Both soldiers were appalled by what they just heard. Even though what they did would've landed them in a military guarded prison in any other situation, they managed to get promoted and their own squadron.

"Choose your squad members carefully, Yeager." Erwin continued. "Then, go out and bury the fallen." He then turned and walked away from the soldiers with Levi following suit.

* * *

><p>"First mission as a squadron and we get stuck with moving corpses in the fucking rain!" Eren rolled his eyes as Connie started complaining again. Even Rouge was starting to get annoyed.<p>

"Will you stop complaining, Lance Corporal?" she said. "At least you're not in the midst of combat."

"She's got a point, Connie." Sasha said, lifting a corpse over her shoulder. "Let's just get this over with. The less time we're out here with the titans about, the better."

Eren sighed and looked around the area. He didn't bother complaining about the rain because he was nice and dry in his titan, looking after the squad as they buried the fallen in a hole that Eren made with his fists.

"How many people have we lost so far?" Jean asked, throwing two more bodies into the hole.

"Do you really want to know?" Rouge asked him. "I can give you the official count."

Eren saw Jean shudder, but didn't know whether it was from the rain or just him being creeped out that Rouge knew the exact number.

"Never mind." he said.

"Yo, watch out!" Eren recognized Ymir's voice as a titan hopped over the wall of the fort, landing right next to Eren's titan.

Eren sighed. "You finally show up, huh?"

Ymir's titan looked over at him. "Sorry." she said. "Krista wouldn't let me out of the med bay until she checked how my leg was doing. It's healed up pretty damn well."

"I can't believe that Erwin gave you permission to use that thing, Ymir." Annie's voice came on the communicator.

"Hey, with my knowledge on how these things work, it would be wrong not to let me pilot this thing."

"Enough talk." Eren said. "Armin, Annie. You guys see anything?"

Armin and Annie were on overwatch on the forts lookout points. Connie had gotten them advanced scopes for their rifles that could see past the radars of both titans and the fort itself.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Armin said. "A couple of titans here and there."

"Good. Don't want any one of them getting close to the fort."

"Last body's in the hole!" Connie said, tossing the body in the hole.

"Head inside and report to General Erwin. Armin, stay on overwatch until me and Ymir get this hole covered."

"Might want to get it covered fast." Armin reported. "A titan's making a break for the fort."

"Aw, come on!" Jean exclaimed. "Now?"

"Just get inside. Me and Ymir will handle this." Eren turned to Ymir, who was using the claws on her titan to move the dirt to cover the hole.

"Ready to take that titan on a test drive?" he asked.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Ymir powered up her claws. "Let's go kick some ass!"


End file.
